mattbooandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
MattBoo's Halloween (comic)
This is a comic Stone is working on. It was intended to be finished during Halloween day, but will be finished late. Plot Only one more day until Halloween and Matthew is truly excited. But when Xsaviar's C.U.T.I.E. gives Matt a nightmare, Xsaviar promises to him that he'll put away the teddy bear away for Halloween. However, Xsaviar gets really sad and lonley without his C.U.T.I.E. Then on Halloween morning, MattBoo wakes up the crew as they go to the mall to get costumes to go trick-or-treating. More TBA since Stone is still working on it... Transcript (We Matthew next to his calender saying "Sunday, October 30, 2011".) Matthew: Only one more day until Halloween! (imagining himself dressed up as Super Mario) You can dress up as anything you want. (imagines him holding MattBoo to a man holding candy) You can scare people only to get candy. MattBoo (in imagination): Boo! Man (in imagination holding the candy bag): Ahh! Take the candy! JUST DON'T HURT ME!!! Matthew (imagines him bobbing for apples): You can bob for apples. (imagines him in a dance party upset because he can't dance) You can even dance like there's no tommorow! (Matthew gets into bed with Xsaviar and his C.U.T.I.E.) Matthew: Yeah, that'll be the day... (snores) (Xsaviar's C.U.T.I.E. starts making noises.) C.U.T.I.E: I want to play with you. (Matthew forms a smirk on his face ready to have a nightmare) Let's have a play date! (Nightmare sequence: We see Matthew walking down a flowery garden. The C.U.T.I.E. pops up out of nowhere.) C.U.T.I.E: Play with me (in deep scary voice) IF YOU DARE!!! (The C.U.T.I.E's look turn more evil and chases Matthew. Matthew screams. He trips on a stick and falls. The C.U.T.I.E. approaches him.) C.U.T.I.E: PLAY OR DIE!!! (Matthew wakes up from his nightmare and screams. He spots Xsaviar's C.U.I.T.E. and gets angry.) C.U.T.I.E: (normal voice) I love you. I want to play with you. (Matthew grabs and shakes the C.U.T.I.E.) Matthew: (yelling) YOU STUPID CUTIE!!! C.U.T.I.E: Stop! You're killing me! (Xsaviar grabs his C.U.T.I.E.) Xsaviar: Matthew, leave my toy alone! Matthew: Xsaviar, that stupid CUTIE of yours gave me a nightmare! Xsaviar: CUTIE isn't stupid! He's cool! Matthew: You treat it like its your child. Xsaviar: Liar, liar, plants on fire! (in baby voice) Don't let mean 'ol Matthew make you all saddy-waddy. (Mathew gets upset) CUTIE's a big and strong teddy bear, yes he is! Matthew: You see!? This is what I mean! You'd better promise me! Xsaviar: (in normal voice) Promise you what? Matthew: You've always embarresed me with your stupid bear and ruin trick-or-treating every Halloween. But you'd better not ruin this one! Xsaviar: I promise. (We see MattBomb and MattBoo on the floor.) MattBomb: Be quiet! You'll wake up MattBoo and he's awry when he dosen't get a good night's rest! Matthew: I guess you're right. MattBoo will get to cranky to go trick-or-treating tommorow. Good night. (The Next Morning...) (We see Matthew under his blanket having another nightmare.) Matthew: No CUTIE, stay back! (MattBoo shows up.) MattBoo: Wake up! (Matthew screams awaken from his secon nightmare) It's Halloween! Get up! Matthew: Oh, yeah. Halloween. I forgot. (we see Xsaviar sleeping with his C.U.T.I.E.) Get up, Xsaviar. (Xsaviar dosen't wake up) XSAVIAR!!! (Xsaviar abruptly wakes up) I thought you promised me you'll get rid of that dumb bear! Xsaviar: But what do I do with him? Matthew: I don't know! Put it in the closet or something. (We see Xsavair worried going to the closet. He throws his C.U.T.I.E. in the closet.) Xsaviar: (crying) I'll never forget you! (Xsaviar comes to Matthew sad.) Matthew: OK, now let's go to the mall so we can go trick-or-treating. (Later in the Mall...) (We see Matthew, MattBoo, and Xsaviar.) Matthew: OK, if we wanna go trick-or-treating, we need some supplies. (we see a store that says "Costumes 'R Us") Like costumes for instance. Let's try and find some. (We see a cashier.) Cashier: (thinking) I hate my life. (MattBoo and Matthew walk up to the cash register.) MattBoo: Hello kind sir! May we get some costumes? (the cashier gets shocked) Cashier: A g-ghost!!! Get out before you scare my boss to death! (Back at Home...) (MattBomb, Xsaviar, and MattBoo are with Matthew.) Matthew: This ian't working. We need an idea to get our costumes. Xsaviar, you got any ideas? (Xsaviar sadly imagines his C.U.T.I.E.) Matthew: No! You don't get it back until tommorow anyway! MattBoo: I know! We can dress up as ourselves! Matthew: C'mon, MattBoo! You can't dress up as yourself! (MattBoo is holding a picture of himself.) MattBoo: Aww... MattBomb: Well, maybe we could-- Matthew: No, MattBomb. No caroling. Remember last year? (Flashback to last Halloween where Matthew, Xsaviar, and MattBoo have Christmas hats on.) Man: OK, kids, here's your candy. MattBoo and Matthew: (singing "Silent Night") Silent night, holy ni-- (The door slams.) MattBoo: Wow. Talk about no Christmas spirit. Wait a minute! This is Halloween! (Now back to present time.) Matthew: So now, we should think of a plan to get those costumes. But how? More TBA...